The seven plus two
by AFincorporated
Summary: Wren and Nathan (who IS a girl), best friends, are attacked by a hydra and saved by three fellow demigods, Leo, Hazel, and Percy whisk them away to CHB, where they are just starting to settle in when the next great prophecy sends them on a quest with the seven. can they succeed? Can they even survive?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: this is an F & A fic. we live in washington. new yorkers have fast accents. please read! reveiws are nice we won't bite, unless you're A's sibling. Then be afraid. Very afraid.**

**chapter 1~Nathan's POV**

Everything was going fine, until Wren just HAD to point out that we hadn't been attacked by a monster for 3 hours, so of course a hydra showed up to the party. i sighed as the hydra shrieked. I got my gun ready, and wren had her bow. then something startling happened. A scrawny latino boy who looked to be about 16, and another who looked to be about 18 with raven black hair, and a two foot long bronze sword came up to the hydra yelling something about new campers. a girl stumbled out of the shadows behind them. She had frizzy black hair, and golden eyes.

I stared in amazement as they cut off the hydra's heads, and how the latino shot flames from his hands, killing it in seconds.

"Who are you?" Wren asked in awe. i nodded my head, wanting to know as well.

" I'm Leo bad boy supreme Valdez, but you can call me Leo." the crazy looknig Latino boy said.

"I'm Hazel." the girl said, sweeping her black hair behind one ear and shaking Wren's hand.

"Percy Jackson." The black haired boy said. He tapped his sword with a pen cap, and it shrunk to a normal pen. "Who're you?"

"Nathan Cain." I shoved my shotgun in its holster.

"I'm Wren." Wren said. "And I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but why are you here?" Always straight to the point, huh Wren?

"Well, your demigods right?" We both nodded. "We're here to bring you to camp."

"Camp Half Blood. Home of demigods, nutjobs, and pretty ladies." He winked at Wren. She just rolled her eyes.

"Um, hello? Also a girl over here." Leo blushed. His hair caught on fire, and then went out again.

"What the-" I started to say, but closed my mouth, remembering that we were demigods now. He was too.

"Who are your godly parents?" Wren asked them.

"Poseidon, god of the sea and earthquakes." Percy said.

"Pluto, roman god of wealth and death." hazel said. "But you'd know him as Hades."

"Hephaestus, god of fire and awesomeness." Hazel rolled her eyes at Leo's antics. "we are from camp halfblood, where demigods go to train. There also is a roman camp, camp jupiter, in california." Hazel nodded.

"well, we are certainly glad that we aren't the only crazy people in the world." Percy grinned at that. "also, what will my mom think? its not like this a just a field trip." I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about that. she already knows." Percy said, making me feel better.

"She didn't make you explain your life?" i asked. My mom was very curious.

"Nope," Leo said, popping the p. "But we are supposed to meet our friend at the top of the space needle. Any idea where that is?"

Wren snorted and pointed up "You kidding?" We were at the Seattle center, on the green near the fountain, which Percy was staring at. Percy craned his neck, looking at the huge tripod looking structure.

"Annabeth would LOVE this place." he muttered.

We walked to the base, and I bought four tickets. Thank gods i brought money. We rode up the elevator, Percy grabbing a pamphlet about it for this Annabeth person. we got out at the top, and Percy ran up to a tall blonde boy with a scar on his lip.

"Hi, I'm Jason." the boy said.

**End of the first chapter. Thank you for reading this! we will update everyday if possible, and really like reviews. thanks! A&F.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: hiya, F here.**

**A: And A!**

**F: Shh, I'm talking. anyways, we don't own percy or any of the demigods like Hazel and Jason that we didn't make up ourselves. So yeah. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2~ Wren's POV**

Far below us, I could see states zipping by. We were riding a flying chariot, driven by Jason. I thought it was cool, but Percy looked like he was about to vomit.

"Where is Camp?" I asked. I had to shout to be heard over the wind.

"Long Island, New York." Jason yelled back.

Only a half hour later, the chariot set down in the middle of a large camp. Other campers didn't give us a second glance. New arrivals flying in seemed to be pretty normal for them.

"Welcome to camp half blood." Leo said, sweeping his arms around. "You'll be in cabin eleven for now, until-" He was cut off by a large, glowing… thing. It looked like a caduceus, a stick with two snakes wrapped around it, and it was hovering over Nate's head.

"What? What is it?!" She swatted at it, but her hands went right through it.

"You have been claimed, Nathan Cain, daughter of Hermes." A guy on a horse rode over. But he wasn't on a horse, I realized. He was a centaur, half man, half light brown horse. "Percy, would you take her to cabin eleven, please." Percy lead Nate off too 'cabin eleven'.

"What is going on?" I demanded. "What was that glowy thing? Why are we even here?"

"I will answer all your questions soon." he said. "But you'll be claimed any minute now so maybe-" He broke off. I looked up. Over my head was one of the glowing things, a bow and arrow. "You have been claimed, Wren, daughter of Apollo."

I just stared, and wracked my brains for what Apollo was god of. Archery. Thats right. a guy named Will Solace came up to me.

"Now, Will here will give you two a tour of camp and help you pick your weapons." Chiron stated, galloping off to a big baby blue farmhouse.

"right. I hear you're from seattle? Right?" will asked us.

"affirmative," Nate said, combing her fingers through her hair.

"Cool. I have a cousin there. his name's Jonathan Taught." Will replied. We walked over to the cabins, and he pointed out all twenty of them. then we went over to the arena and amphitheater. He took us to a large shed, and opened the door, it was filled to the brim with weapons and shields and other gear.

I walked up immediately to a bow and quiver, the bow a fairly advanced hunting one with a laser scope, and a automatic release, with the word κυνηγός written on the side. it was greek for "hunter". I picked it up, and it glowed a bit. Will stared in awe.

"tha-thats the hunter, we found iton a quest. according to legend it was crafted by lady Artemis out of a peice of the moon. It's only for those who are worthy of a good hunt." Will stated. I was shocked. Why me? the little kid from georgetown? I was grateful, sending a silent prayer to Lady A.

**Nates POV**

OMG i thought to myself as Wren held up the bow, hunter. I was shocked that was the coolest thing EVER! but I didn't complain, as she and Will stared at me, urging me to pick a weapon. I pcked up a sword near me, and dropped it. That thing was heavy! I rumaged around until i spotted a Mossburg 500 shotgun, beautifully crafted and with a special golden scope. I ran towards it, and picked it up, checking the measurement, and looking through the scope, which could apparently see throught the Mist. i aimed and shot it between Wills' outstreched fingers. I shot true, as always, and grinned. He jumped about a mile, eyes widening.

"now i see why you're a child of hermes. You'll get along well with the stolls, the trickster kings." Will said jokingly. I smiled. Pranks were my life. "it magically reloads too. it was made forever ago by Beckendorf, and no ones touched it since. Except Piper."

"Why?" I asked, not understanding. this was a beautiful gun.

"well, um no one really knows how to use a gun?" Will said/asked. I snorted. They were in for some lessons.

A horn sounded, and Will told us that it was dinnertime. I was starving. I licked my lips, running towards the pavilion. I sat down at a table with an eleven on it. It was jam packed with girl's and boys, all laughing. then someone called out,

"hey, it's the new guy! Your name's Nate, right?"

"Yep," i said, sitting next to him and someone who had to be his twin. "I'm from Seattle, the only non-polluted city in America." They all laughed, and the boy said,

"HI, I'm travis, that over there is connor, we are the Stoll brothers, head of the Hermes cabin." I gasped, and said,

"My name is Nathan Cain, Will Solace was talking about you after i shot a bullet between his fingers!" Connor laughed, and snorted his coke,

"oh, we will get along well, right Trav?" Travis nodded vigorously. We quieted down, as Mr. D stood up.

"Blah Blah Blah, we have two new campers, nathaniel Can and wrench Sanders whatever eat." he said utterly bored.

"wheres the food?" I asked, and spotted Wren with the rest of her cabin, talking about bow adds in Olympus Weekly.

"You just say what you want," Travis replied, saying cheeseburger and a packet of m&ms.

I looked down at my plate, thinking. i finally said "steak, potatoes, and pumpkin pie." i then walked up with everyone else to the brazier near our table.

W**ell, how did you like it? i created hunter by myself, because a regular bow would be boring. I went to archery camp, and thats how I know alot about bows….i coud go on right now, but people do't like lon authors notes! -A**

**PS do't eat cherrios in bed and read fanfic, they get everywhere. i know from experience.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hiya, F and A here. we don't own any characters from the Heroes of Olympus series, or anybody specifically from the Percy Jackson series. Here's the chapter. **

**Chapter 3 Wren's POV:**

Dinner was amazing, and I had grilled zucchini and a packet of Zotz, the most sour candy in the world. No joke! even Nate can't eat them all at once, and she can eat lemons fine. I burned some calories, for the gods, and prayed to Apollo hoping to actually make some friends.

I guess that was answered, as I tripped on someones' foot once I got to my table. I got up hastily and apologized to the girl in front of me.

"Oh gods, I'm soooo sorry!" She squealed. Her choppy hair was all messed up, and had a piece of zucchini stuck in it.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Um, you have a piece of zucchini in your hair." I replied, hoping that she wouldn't mind. She patted her head, and found it, brushing it to the ground.

"My name's Piper, are you a vegetarian?" She said abruptly.

"Yeah, why? I'm Wren."

"It's just that I thought I was the only one who actually liked zucchini! I'm vegetarian too." She smiled. Just then, a boy with blonde hair came up to her, and waved at me.

"Hey, Pipes, Chiron wants to see us in the rec room." he said hurriedly.

"Ok Jason. Bye Wren!" she said, and walked off to the big house. I also say Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Hazel stand up and leave along with an emo kid and a muscular chinese dude. Odd, I thought to myself, not realizing the true circumstances of this.

**Annabeth POV:**

I sat in the rec room, with Rachel, (Rachel Elizabeth Dare) Percy, Frank and Chiron. Leo Jason Piper and Hazel came rushing in.

"So, now that we are all here, we can finally talk about the new great prophecy." I spit out my water, all over Rachel. Another great prophecy? NO way! I thought we would be fine after the giant war, and Leo coming back, and us all strangling him. But the fates must really hate us or something, I imagined them up on Olympus, sitting on a bench, laughing at me.

"Yes. Rachel has had another prophecy, right after the new ones came all the way from Seattle." I immediately felt suspicious. This could have something to do with them.

"Yeah, It went like this;

Seven plus two shall travel up west

The thief to retrieve from the titan's nest

Two to betray

They mbust get the lime

Or the rest will not have very much time."

I stared at Rachel, confused. What did a lime have to do with any of this? And west? At least the west has only three states, but who werewhere the two coming- oh. I thought. Them.

LLLLLLLLLIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEE BBRREEEAAKKK

**Nathan's POV:**

I groaned and almost fell off my bunk. Why did I ever agree to "initiation" as the Stolls put it?. I stayed up all night pranking the cabins. And, lets just say, that someone is not going to be happy when they wake up with scorpions in their hair. Sure enough, I heard a blood curling scream coming from the Aphrodite cabin, I laughed, waking up the Stolls.

"Did we do that?" Travis asked Connor, falling out of bed.

"Nope, that was all me. remember, I put scorpions in Drews hair at 1:30?" I said, smirking.

"Oh yeah. Nice that was a prank worthy of the Stoll trio." Connor grinned.

"Trio? Who's the third stoll?" I asked confused,

"You, you've been made an honorary Stoll sibling!" They both grinned at me. I felt happiness bubble to the surface and let out a huge grin,

"Hades Yeah!" I said, making them smile.

"Well "sis", breakfast?" Travis asked me.

"Uh, duh," I said racing them out the door. They followed close behind, catching up. Suddenly, I zoomed ahead, standing in front of the pavilion, not even winded. What the Hades? I asked my self as they caught up.

"What the Hades was that?" Connor cried, breathing heavily. All eyes were on me.

"I honestly just came here to have a good time, but I'm feeling so attacked right now!" I said, as everyone laughed.

"Dam! I was going to use that today." Leo came up to us grumbling. I laughed.

"I'm not an honorary Stoll for nothing, Leo!" I said. And he grinned.

"Nice. How do I join the club?" He joked. We all walked off to breakfast, and I spotted Chiron.

"Back in a mo," I mumbled, zipping off across the pavilion. In literally five seconds I was standing next to a stunned Chiron. "Chiron! I was wondering, could I possibly teach shotgun lessons after breakfast, I saw a bunch of celestial bronze guns in the weapons shed, and the Apollo cabin wanted to know how!" I said breathlessly, smiling.

"I will announce it at breakfast child. Now, more importantly, there is a prophecy we need to discuss…"

**MWA HA HA HA! cliff hanger! Just to clarify the weird speed stuff, since Hermes is the god of travelers, I thought, hey why can't she have cool travel powers? I'm going to use these OC's more in the future don't worry.**


End file.
